


A Castle From a Far Away Land - Book 1 (Kennett)

by Amy_TabMad



Series: A Castle From a Far Away Land [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Magical Creatures, Repaying Debt, Slave/Servant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_TabMad/pseuds/Amy_TabMad
Summary: Bonnie Bennet, is a young witch who lives with her parents. Her family owes a debt and she is sent away to slavery.  Her new "owners", the Mikaelsons are vampires. Because of Bonnie's witch nature, she believes that they will be vicious, untamed monsters that will make her existence miserable. In this story, Bonnie learns the real definition of a monster and the secrets that lie within, or rather without the castle walls. A Kennett (Bonnie Bennett and Kol Mikaelson) fanfic, set in the 1600 hundreds.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson
Series: A Castle From a Far Away Land [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670938
Kudos: 11





	1. A Castle From a Far Away Land (Chapter 1/Prologue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important!
> 
> I have rated this story mature. This story has a storyline and is not used specifically for porn, violence, etc. However, as the rating suggests this story will most likely contain adult themes such as graphic sex, possibly graphic violence, and other adult-only themes.
> 
> My base platform is Wattpad. However, I upload on Archive of Our Own, Fanfiction.net and Wattpad. I personally find it annoying when people leave stories unfinished. Therefore, I am putting out this notice that if you do not see updates on this story you can check the other platforms I use. I will try my best to keep all platforms updated.
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/207460314-a-castle-from-a-far-away-land-book-1-kennett
> 
> Fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13531673/1/A-Castle-From-a-Far-Away-Land-Book-1-Kennett

Once upon a time, there was a castle, far from where many could find it. Inside lived the Mikaelsons siblings. The few that knew them called them beasts that feast on blood and cannot love. Although there are many stories to tell, I think we will start with the love of Kol Mikaelsons' life.

The Bennett's were a family of witches who were indebted to the Mikaelsons. The Mikaelsons were running low on servants and could benefit from having a witch around, so they said that the debt would be paid if they gave them a servant. The Bennett's accepted.


	2. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie hears the disturbing news that she will be sent away to slavery!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important!
> 
> I have rated this story mature. This story has a storyline and is not used specifically for porn, violence, etc. However, as the rating suggests this story will most likely contain adult themes such as graphic sex, possibly graphic violence, and other adult-only themes.
> 
> My base platform is Wattpad. However, I upload on Archive of Our Own, Fanfiction.net and Wattpad. I personally find it annoying when people leave stories unfinished. Therefore, I am putting out this notice that if you do not see updates on this story you can check the other platforms I use. I will try my best to keep all platforms updated.
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/207460314-a-castle-from-a-far-away-land-book-1-kennett
> 
> Fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13531673/1/A-Castle-From-a-Far-Away-Land-Book-1-Kennett

Bonnie was sitting in her bedchamber reading a book when her mother came through the door. She looked at her with puffy red eyes like she had been crying. What could cause mother to look so upset? Bonnie thought. She looked at her and said, "Can you come join us for dinner? We have something important to tell you." "Did I do something wrong mother", Bonnie asked. "No" she replied.

Bonnie walked into the dining chamber where her family was seated. Well by that she meant her mother and father, she was the only child born in her family. Her parents were going to try for a male in the future though. Bonnie sat down, her mother tried to speak but started crying instead. As her tears ran down her cheek Bonnie began to grow more concerned.

Her father sighed almost painfully and said, "For generations, the Bennett family has had a dept to a family, the Mikaelsons. Your ancestors never found a way to repay the debt. Recently though the Mikaelsons have told us that they are willing to free us of our debt if we send them a member of our family to work as a servant. We accepted." 

Bonnie took in a shaky breath. She knew what they were saying, they were sending her off to be a slave ... to vampires. Bonnie knew of the supernatural and her legacy as a witch, in fact she was a very powerful one. She knew that if her parents did not pay their debt now it would be worst for future generations.

"Bonnie, sweetheart we are so sorry", her mother spoke through her tears and sobs. Bonnie knew this truly pained her parents, so she said, "I understand." "You will be brought to their home by carriage as far as it will take you. They live among the mountains so you will have to travel by horse the reminder of the journey. You will leave at noon," her father stated.

Later that night while Bonnie was in her bedchamber her mother entered. She said, "Bonnie I know you are strong and I know you can get through this." At those words, Bonnie started to cry. Until now she had not fully registered what was to come. "I will miss you so much. Will I ever see you again?" Bonnie asked. "I-I d-don't know sweetie," her mom stuttered. They talked some more, but eventually, Bonnie's mom left.

Bonnie could not sleep that night. Sure, she would miss her family, but that was not the only thing bothering her. She was afraid. Afraid she would have to sleep on hard floors in a basement, while the rats climbed on her and gave her some unknown disease. And the vampires laugh in her face because all they have to do is give her their blood to cure her, but refuse. Then right on the brink on death cure her, just so she can be their slave again. 

She was afraid they would kill her or her family for disobedience. She was afraid of being drained of her energy every day from scrubbing floors and doing spells. But, she was strong and she would get through this, she remembered her mother's words. She knew her life was going to change and there was nothing she could do about it. The only thing she could do is fight for her life.

Morning came and she didn't get a wink of sleep, not that she expected to. She spent the day packing. She didn't have to pack much since the Mikaelsons said they would supply her with the basics. By that, she was expecting one old wore dress that probably had so many holes it was early enough to cover her. The things she packed were mainly meaningful things that reminded her of her family.

It was noon and the carriage was about to arrive and she was with her parents. "I love you," she said to her parents and hugged them. "Be strong," her mother replied with an I love you too. Bonnie saw the carriage arrive and took the cloak her parents gave her to shield her from the cold of winter.

She got into the carriage and took one last glance at her home. The small cottage was covered in a shiny white sheet of snow that glistened in the afternoon sunlight. Her family had never been all to wealthy but they were not poor. They lived in the countryside of Europe. She turned away from her home as the carriage started to take her on this new journey.


	3. Stefan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Bonnie begins her journey to the Mikaelson's she meets someone.

They had been traveling for hours and Bonnie have been napping for most of it. "Ma'am, ma'am," the coachman said trying to wake her. Her eyes fluttered open and when her vision came into focus she was amazed. They were right at the bottom of steep mountains. The ground was covered in a thin sheet of snow. Flowers were popping up through the snow and there were stables to the right. It was beautiful.

"The estate is in the valley between the mountains," he gestured to the mountains she had been admiring.

She hopped out of the carriage and fixed her dress. She was wearing a simple but warm dress since it was winter. The top corset was a light brown with darker brown sleeves and the skirt was tan.

He guided her to the stables and that's when she remembered what her father had said. The mountains were steep and she would have to travel on horseback for half the journey. The coachman guided her to the old man who she assumed owned the stables. "Miss Bennet I have been expecting you. The Mikaelsons have sent Mr. Salvatore to escort you to their estate," the old man said. At this point, the coachman had gone and the carriage was moving away.


	4. The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of Bonnie's journey begins. On the way to the Mikaelson's her and Stefan have an interesting conversation.

"If I may, what is your relationship to the Mikaelsons?", Bonnie asked Stefan. She wondered if he was a servant like her or a friend to the Mikaelsons. Although she highly doubts that they actually had anything other than acquaintances.

"I am married to the youngest living and only female Michaelson, Rebekah (now Salvatore - Michaelson) Michaelson," he replied. That's the last thing she was expecting.

"Do you love her?", Bonnie asked. She was shocked that a Michelson was married but doubted it was for love.

"Yes," Stefan replied. Bonnie was not as surprised with this though. The Mikaelsons were probably very deceptive and she probably made him fall for her, just to break his heart later.

"Does she love you?", Bonnie asked.

"I think she does," he replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Even so Bonny doubted she actually loved him. She would have to meet her first to really determined that. Bonnie knew some vampires were nice, but she doubted that vampires who made people give their children away to slavery for a debt that lasted through generations were nice.

As they started to get closer to the top she realized it had started to snow again. She looked at the flakes and smiled. They didn't have a conscience. They would never have to suffer the fact that they would melt when it got warmer.

She wondered if a sacrifice was made for everything that didn't have to suffer. Just like she was sacrificing her freedom for her family, and she laughed.

She laughed for the first time since she found out the news that she'd be sent away to slavery. She laughed at life and how cruel it was. Then she started crying, she didn't want this life.

Stefan gave her a concerned look but she just gave him an I'm-fine-leave-it-alone look.

As they reached the top of the mountain she was presented with a site that was more beautiful than anything she had ever seen, ... the castle.


	5. Throne Room?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Bonnie sees the 'estate' for the first time she asks her self two important questions. One being, why is there a throne room?

The castle, or Mikaelson estate, honestly the only thing the sounded appropriate to call it was a castle, was beautiful.

It was on a hill with a stone bridge coming down from it. Behind the hill were towers and walls. Down at the bottom of the hill was the start of a dirt path that led to the back of the castle.

The valley which the castle resided in was not that far from the top of the mountain and as they approached the castle she could see more of it.

It was tall with many windows and the roofs atop the small rooms coming from the main building were pointed.

It was made of brown bricks with some white wood rooms with light brown accents. The roofs were a grey-brown color.

At the end of the stone path, she mentioned earlier there was an entrance. If you kept going straight after the entrance you would enter the castle. If you went left you would be taken down to a platform with some buildings on it.

As they entered through the entrance she became nervous, she was about to meet the Mikaelson's. Although she had a pretty good idea of what they were going to be like, there were a lot of things she could not assume. For example, what they looked like.

Even if she knew they would probably be devilishly handsome (most vampires were, both the devilishly and the handsome part). She didn't know what they looked like.

Even if she knew they were probably evil, she didn't know what their individual personalities were (cause all evils had their preferred method of torture, she thought).

They dismounted their horses and Stefan said goodbye and that he would see her around. A man dressed as a butler came and led her to the entrance to the castle. He opened the door and before she walked in she asked her self a question?

Was the reason she had been treated so nicely before because the people she met so far were nice or because the Mikaelsons just didn't see a reason to hurt her ... yet? If it was the latter at least she knew her "masters" had a sense of logic and reason.

Well, she was sure her question would be answered soon enough, but for some reason, she had a feeling it was both.

The people she had met so far seemed like nice people and the Mikaelsons were centries old vampires, they must have a good sense of logic.

She walked into the castle and was led to the throne room. She wondered why there was a throne room. I mean it's not like they were royalty even if they were wealthy. She let go of that thought for the moment, it probably didn't mean much anyway. Of course, little did she know it was very important.


	6. Silk Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie meets one of the Mikaelson's. Along with them she meets her new room.

As she walked into the throne room she saw a man standing in front of the throne. He was dressed in a suit and his hair was neat. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes with a chiseled jaw.

"Miss Bennett," he said politely. She curtsied and bowed her head.

She had no reason to be mean to him and she was scared of what he would do to her if she misbehaved.

"I am Elijah Mikaelson. You're here because my brother acted on our deal with your family because he would like a personal witch servant," he said. Bonnie held in a scoff at that. What kind of person just thinks of people like objects they can purchase.

"You will be staying in one of the chambers attached to his own chambers," he finished.

For a moment she was going to protest but she didn't. She was grateful that she would even have her own chamber.

He gestured for her to follow him, so she did. He led her to almost the very top floor and down some corridors. They eventually arrived at a door that was half the size of the one at the entrance of the castle.

Elijah opened the door and she was amazed. The chamber was beautiful. Everything was made of silk and other fine materials. The room itself was huge. It looked to be living chambers and entertainment space. There was a staircase that she assumed led to a bedchamber which was in one of the white wood and peaked roofed chambers at the very top of the castle.

He led her into a chamber, which she assumed was hers, that was attached to the room. He opened the door and she was not disappointed. She was expecting a dark closet with a bed made of hay (if there was a bad at all). However, the chamber was about 1/4 of the size of the chamber they just exited.

It had a queen size bed with navy silk sheets in the bookshelf that was right of the bed against the wall. It had a medium-sized couch that was also navy. Honestly, it was better than her chambers at home.

She wanted to scoff for a moment but knew that would only get her in trouble. Of course, she had a nice room, these people were so rich they had enough money to treat even their servants to nice things.

Even so, she was grateful. She was glad she wouldn't have to sleep on the floor and she was excited about the silk sheets. She would have to serve these people for her entire life so at least she wouldn't be living horribly.

Next to the couch was a closet. Elijah opened it and said, "This is where your clothes will be." He pointed to a few dresses in the colors navy, hunter green, black, gray, and brown.

"These are your work clothes. Whenever you are working at you will wear these. You're allowed to choose the color you shall wear," Elijah stated.

Once again she was a little surprised. The dresses were good quality and she would even be allowed to choose the color she would like to wear. It was nice to know that even though she didn't have control over the situation this would allow her to feel a little bit more in control.

Elijah pointed to some more dresses in the closet. These dresses were lighter colors such as blue, light green, pink, and yellow. The dresses also looked more styled.

The work dresses we're plain and straightforward. These dresses had a little bit more decoration. Both had long sleeves and front-facing laces on the corset. The work dresses come with a white cotton collar and white apron.

"These dresses will suit you for the upcoming spring. You can wear these when you are not working," Elijah explained.

He pointed to another part of the wardrobe where there were dresses, the same color as the work dresses. They also had matching coats and gloves.

"These dresses are for you to wear in winter, now. You can also wear these when you are not working. When summer and autumn arrive we will give you dresses that suit the seasons," he said.

He pointed to another section and said, "These are chemises."

He opened the drawer that had some footwear in it.

"These are boots for winter and sandals for spring on the right. And the left is shoes for work," he said.

He walked back to the door and turned around.

He said, "I will leave you to your own devices for today. I would recommend you get a good night's sleep, tomorrow I will have a butler come find you so you can learn the rules," and with that, he left.

Bonnie quietly got into bed. She signed when she felt the soft silk sheets. Not a minute later she dozed off, getting some much-needed sleep.


	7. The Side of Him He Lost Six Hundred Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we switch point of views, from Bonnie to Kol, we see Kol thinking of a part of him he lost long ago.

Unlike his brother who was groaning and had an annoyed look on his face, Kol loved to travel and take long trips in a carriage. Watching nature as they got closer to their home was a way to reconnect with the side of him he lost 600 years ago. Although his work in the castle connected him to it too, it was always nice to just sit and observe nature.

Kol was glad that they were going home. He and Nik had to be away for business and had to leave it in the hands of his sister and Elijah, his brother. He trusted that Elijah wouldn't bring all his work to ruins, but his sister had a temper. Somethings even the ground she walked on burned. He honestly thought that Elijah should have been the one to go on this business trip since he was more reliable in a business sense than him. In fact, Kol was probably the least reliable business-wise of them all.

Alas, Kol knew that when Nik allowed him to be king it came with responsibilities.

He watched as the gate to the castle was opened and sat up straight. The coachmen halted the horses and hopped off. As Kol stepped out of the carriage and walked into the building he wondered of the witch he wanted to help him. He wondered if she had arrived yet.

"Brother," Kol shouted as the doors slammed closed.

"Ah, brother welcome home," Elijah said to Nik and Kol while rounding the corner.

"Elijah has the witch servant I requested arrived yet,"? Kol questioned.

"Yes, she arrived yesterday. I allowed her to take residence in the room attached to your chamber. I was just going to send a butler to wake her so I could tell her the rules," he explained.

"Do you mind if I do the honors,"? Kol asked.

"Of course brother," Elijah replied.

Kol waited for this girl to come down and meet him. While he waited he grabbed a quick 'snack'. Kol didn't kill the person, not because he didn't want to. However, as they lived so far from any villages or cities they must keep blood slaves rather than go on killing sprees.

Bonnie suddenly heard a faint voice that got louder as she gained consciousness and realized where she was. She also realized that the butler was waking her to... oh that's right to go over the rules.

"Mam, you are to be in the throne room in a half-hour, please get dressed," he said and left.

She knew she couldn't defy them no matter how much she wanted to. Instead, she got up and got dressed in one of the work dresses (she thought it would be the most appropriate.) Time to see where this day goes.


	8. King of What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Kol meet. Bonnie is told the rules of the castle.

As she walked down the castle stairs, she wondered what would happen today. She wondered what the rules were, and who would greet her when she met the end of the stairs. As she walked down the last step and rounded the corner to enter the throne room.

She saw a man sitting atop the throne wearing a crown with a deer on it. (See Picture at Top) She wondered why he had a crown, was it pride? She walked over to the carpet in the center of the room and looked up.

"Greetings, M'Lord," she said and curtsied. Again, she didn't like to show respect to vampires, but other than take her as payment for a debt they had not done much to her. She also had to get used to showing them respect if she wanted to live for her entire life. This did not mean that she had forgiven them for using her as payment to a debt.

"Greetings, my name is Kol Milkealson, it seems that you do not need to be thought the first rule. However, I want to make sure you understand them. The first rule is to always address us, being me and my family as M'Lord and M'Lady," he said. 

She can not say she did not expect this, vampires have pride, although somehow she doesn't think it is just vampirism that forms this family's pride.

"The second rule is to always obey my family and do your job. Part of your job is to watch over the other servants, be sure they are doing their job. If me, my family, or any power above yours request something you are to meet their request yourself or assign another servant to the job. Because you will look over many more important requests we understand that you might not have time to complete more simplistic tasks, such as bringing dinner to one of us, hence allowing you to assign other servants to do those jobs. You may not assign servants to do the bigger tasks we assign you, such as planning and executing dinner. In this case, you may assign someone to take the orders of the people who will be seated at the dinner or assign someone to prepare the food or set the table. You may not assign someone to look over and be sure that the dinner goes smoothly, that's your job. The other part of your job is to be of assistance, in any case, we might need magical assistance," he explained. 

She was surprised. She had expected to be on a lower statice than that. Even be on cleaning duty, but she was managing the other servants. She didn't like being the boss of other people, in fact, she was seen as self-sacrificing to her friends at home. However, she knew that if she was not doing this job, someone crueler could be and she could be doing a much worse job, so she did not sulk.

"Those are the main rules. Other rules are common sense, such as don't disrespect me, don't slack, don't leave castle grounds without permission, and other rules as such. If you disobey any rules I have not mentioned today I will not punish you. However, after that I expect you to fully understand them. You may go." he stated.

She began to walk off, grateful that if she made a mistake that was not her fault she believed it would be rightly investigated. Just before she walked off she brought up the bravery to ask him why he wore a crown.

"M'Lord, if you don't mind me asking, why do you wear a crown,"? she asked.

"Well, because I'm the king of course," he stated like it was common sense.

King of what? 


	9. Where's Stefan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the concil has a meeting about a seemingly unimportant problem, they wonder of where Stefan might be.

As soon as the throne room doors slammed and Bonnie had exited the room, Kol took a breath. He let out a sign, he hated all of this business seriousness. He loved to use servants as a way to not do work but it was exhausting managing the weak things. He only wanted to tell this one the rules because he thought being a witch would mean she was different.

He stood and walked out the door behind the throne that only the council members could use. He had to go to a meeting with the council over the new issue in the forest. Apparently, one of the dark witches cursed a flower fairy.

Normally, the dark witches stay passive-aggressive. However, this one was born rebellious and ever since she cursed that one flower fairy to stay in her flower forever she has also threatened to trap the others.

Kol thought they were being too worried about the situation, all they had to do was find the witch and kill her or imprison her.

As he walked into the meeting room he saw everyone but Stefan. "Where's Stefan?"

"Well, brother it seems that our sister's husband has decided to abandon his duties," Klaus gloated.

"Nik, don't talk of my husband like that, he has not abandoned his duties, give him a minute. Also, admit it you like him too." Klaus growled and turned his head away from his sister who was sitting across the table from him with Elijah to his right and an empty seat made for Stefan to the left of Rebekah. Finally, at the head of the table was a seat in which Kol slid into as his siblings bickered.

"That's enough," Elijah stated loudly making everybody stop mid-sentence. Kol almost laughed, this is what he enjoyed the light-hearted bickering of his siblings ringing in his ears because no matter how annoying, it was fun and relaxing compared to all these royal duties. If Stefan didn't show up to this boring meeting, he wouldn't blame him. In fact, he would probably like him more.

"I'm sorry sister, but we will have to continue without Mr. Salvatore. We have important matters to discuss." Elijah interrupted his thoughts. Here they are again, with the important business.

"I think we all have heard of the witch who has trapped the fairy correct?", Elijah asked.

"Yes, Elijah. Now can we send the soldiers to capture her now?", Kol sighed.

"Kol, I need you to focus," Elijah said. Kol sighed and nodded.

"As I was saying, the witch will be easy to deal with, we just need to capture her. Our real mission is to find a way to break the curse on the fairy," Elijah explained.

"How are we to that then?", Klaus chipped in uselessly.

"Didn't Kol just acquire a new witch servant. I have heard she is quite talented, maybe in more ways than one," Rebekah accused.

"For Heaven's sake Rebekah, just because she is here as a servant doesn't mean she's a whore." Kol didn't know why he was defending her, he didn't know her. For all he knew she could have lived in whore house before this.

"Why are you defending her?", she said back.

"I believe that is enough for today," Elijah interrupted again, "Rebekah I believe that that is a great solution to the problem." At this moment we all heard a whoosh and the door opened wide, engulfed in the light shining in from the window in the throne room stood Stefan.

"We have a problem."


	10. I Wonder What All the Commotions About?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Bonnie explores a not so mysterious hallway she finds a mysterious door and a possible friend.

As Bonnie walked out of the throne room wondering about what Lord... Kol had said she saw a corridor. It was just before the dining room.

She decided to walk down it, curious about her new... 'home'. Slowly, she walked as she stretched her head looking for doors in the dark. She quickly found a wall lamp and lit it. After, she was able to discover that there were three doors.

She guessed one would lead to the kitchen, as the dining room was where she had entered from. It was confirmed so, when she opened the first door, seeing many tools for cooking, plating, and serving.

The second door was simply storage for flour and other dry ingredients. She assumed they had a small farm here since it was difficult to deliver supplies here. Even though they were vampires, she knew human servants lived here. And even though they probably didn't treat them well, it would be pointless to have them if they died of starvation every time. Also, it was no uncommon for vampires to occasionally consume human food.

As she approached the third door, she had an odd feeling that it didn't lead to simple storage. She placed her hand on the door nob and turned, she discovered it was locked.

"Ah, yes. That door is always locked," a voice said behind her. Bonnie turned around quickly, spooked by the sudden appearance of the voice. When she turned around she saw a girl about her age with a smile on her face. She had pale white skin, light green round eyes, and long strawberry-blonde hair that was pulled back into two braids with a green ribbon braided in and tied at the bottom into a bow. She was wearing a green servant dress too. 

"Some say its where the blood slaves go when they... 'retire', but no one knows for sure," she said her face turning from smile to frown and her voice becoming hesitant at the word retire. She looked down at Bonnies' shocked face, still held in the same place as when she first saw the mysterious girl.

"Are you okay," the girl asked, turning her head in a way that suggested she was confused and frowning in a way that suggested she was worried.

"I'm fine, just surprised," Bonnie answered, raising her eyebrows at the girl's question.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself, have I. My name is Ann. I am one of the kitchen servants. You must be the new chief of the servants," she said, her smile returning.

"Ye..." she replied, her sentence being cut off by the sound of horns.

Ann turned her head toward where the sound came from and said, "I wonder what all the commotions about?"


	11. Common Dark Witch Curse's Reverses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When someone important arrives, Kol must come up with a plan to stay king.

Kol stood behind the castle doors, waiting for him to enter. The horns had just sounded, announcing his arrival. The servants were gathering around, curious as to what was happening. He was so distracted by his thoughts and worries he did not see Elijah scrambling to make sure they were in order.

The doors opened and he walked in, escorted by a guard. Kol doesn't think he has ever been as petrified to see his brother. Finn and him never really got along. His brother always being on his best behavior while Kol was usually making mischief. So naturally his reaction to Kol being king of... well anything, but especially powerful magical creatures that very few knew about and needed to remain a secret was not a good one. 

Finn eventually gave in to the idea and agreed to be their business partner. His most important job is probably getting supplies delivered discreetly to the remote and hidden place. Without him, the whole operation would most likely not work.

Normally, his arrival would not cause problems. However, with the recent flower fairy and witch problem, it is. Finn might have accepted Kol as king, but he could change his mind in a heartbeat.

After Finn walked in his wife Sage followed. Kol knew Sage probably didn't care what was happening in the forest, but she did care about Finn and would tell him if she knew. As Finn walked closer Kol straightened his posture.

"Greetings, brothers, sister. Long time no see," he said addressing Kol, Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah.

"Greetings brother, sister-in-law," Elijah greeted.

"Yes, welcome. How have you been?", Klaus asked flashing his signature dimples.

"Ah, we have been wonderful brother. Well, as wonderful as one can be living as vampires," Finn said almost sorrowfully.

"Brother, Sage, why don't you go settle in your room? John will escort you," Rebekah asked, gesturing toward the butler.

"No need sister. Sage and I know where our rooms are. Shall we meet here in 30 minutes? I would like to take a tour of the forest," Finn suggested.

"Of course brother," Kol said chipping into the conversation.

As soon as they were up the stairs they ran to the meeting room. They would have discussed it where they were, but Finn had superhearing and the meeting room was spelled soundproof. 

"What do we do?", Rebekah asked, panicked. 

"Rebekah find the Bennett witch and bring her here, Klaus order the guards to capture the witch, Elijah distract Finn for as long as possible. I will go to the grimoire library to find grimoires that might have a spell to untrap the fairy," Kol said, as he made a plan as quickly as possible.

Kol ran to the library using his superspeed. He found the bookshelf at the back, the second story and pulled one of the books. The bookshelf opened to reveal a smaller but still decent sized library. He scoured the miniature library looking for grimoires that might have a spell to free the fairy.

In the end, he came back with three grimoires. Unlocking and Freeing Spells, Flower Fairy Magical Assistance Spells, and Common Dark Witch Curse's Reverses.


	12. Flower Fairy Meadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie learns a little more about the royal family.

Bonnie and Ann walked out of the hallway, not forgetting to put out the torch. They soon realized the commotion was coming from the castle entrance.

As they walked closer to the large doors Bonnie saw the 'king', the man that had first greeted her...Elijah, as well as some other people standing by them and plenty of servants like them curious about what was happening.

"Who is standing in the front?", Bonnie asked Ann, curious.

"The royal family. King Kol, his brothers Lord Elijah and Lord Klaus and his sister Lady Rebekah," Ann replied. Bonnie recognized Rebekah's name as Stefan's wife, she met Elijah and Kol, so the only Lord she did not recognize was Klaus.

Lord Elijah was trying to get the servants to arrange in an orderly way. Bonnie and Ann quickly stood in a straight orderly line. And the servants watched the family greet who Bonnie now knew as the third brother of the royal family and his wife.

After the greetings were over most of the servants started to walk back to their work stations. Bonnie decided to walk to the kitchen because that is where Ann was working and she didn't know anywhere else. Just before she entered she was stopped by someone gently grabbing her arm. She turned around to discover it was Stefan.

"Bonnie, I would like you to announce and manage the preparation of a dinner for me, my wife, her brothers, and her sister in law. The servants should know where all of our chambers are. If we are not there to send our request for dinner prepare blood-wine and kickshaw," he said.

Bonnie nodded, "Yes, M'Lord."

"Please, call me Stefan," he countered.

"Of course M'L...Stefan."

After Bonnie entered the kitchen she went over what Stefan had told her with the servants. At first, they questioned who she was, but Ann helped her and they soon understood she was the new chief. She was just about to help them cook when she heard...

"You, follow me!"

Bonnie turned around to discover Lady Rebekah pointing at her with her skirt bunched in her hand like she was just running.

"Me, M'Lady ', Bonnie questioned. It couldn't be her, she didn't do anything, but Lady Rebekah was pointing at her.

"Yes, follow me."

Bonnie followed her, wondering where they were going. She assumed that they thought she had disobeyed the rules, but then she remembered that the second part of her job was to cast spells. She only hoped she was correct

Rebekah led her to the throne room, then behind the throne to a door. The entered the chamber and Bonnie saw a large table in the middle of the room with dark wood floors and walls. There was a window on the left side of the room with a window (that she guessed was spelled so you could not see it on the other side) that overlooked the entrance of the castle.

She decided to stay quiet and they ended up waiting there for 5 minutes, Klaus had arrived at one point asking if she was 'the Bennett witch'. Rebekah told him yes and soon after the door flew open.

"I'm here!", the king said.

"What took you so long?" Rebekah asked.

"I found three grimoires and picked up a bag of ingredients we might need," he responded.

"Follow me, Bennett witch," he said. She obeyed deciding that she was indeed correct and she was not to be punished. They traveled down a medium length staircase to what she thinks is an underground tunnel.

"You want me to perform a spell?", she asked deciding it wouldn't hurt.

"Yes. I dark witch trapped a flower fairy in her flower. The dark witch is easy to take care of, but we need a witch to free the fairy. I know that this might seem that this is a minor issue in a kingdom of magical creatures, and it is, but my brother cannot know these problems ever exist," he said. Bonnie was a little confused, 'kingdom of magical creatures', is that what he was king of.

"Is that what you are the king of, a kingdom of magical creatures?", she asked.

"You didn't know?"

"No"

"Yes, I am the king of a kingdom of magical creatures. Hunters chase these creatures for their magical properties, we have decided to protect them and hide them."

"Why don't you compel or kill the hunters?"

"The hunters have been chasing these magical creatures for a very long time. They have developed ways to protect themselves from us."

"Why can your brother not know?

"My brother and I have never had the best relationship. He never approved of me being king, even the smallest things will turn him against me and he is an important business partner."

Bonnie didn't know what to think, maybe these vampires were not as bad as she thought, maybe they were people who had family drama and wanted to protect other people that were in danger. Maybe..., but she could not let those thoughts take her guard down.

They got to the end of the tunnel and emerged into a beautiful magical forest. There was a path down the center with trees lining it and many paths that strayed from the main one, which she assumed led to different mini villages of creatures. The king led her down one path and as they went deeper into the forest she began to see a miniature meadow of flowers and a sign that said 'Flower Fairy Meadow'.

_kick·shaw -a fancy but insubstantial cooked dish, especially one of foreign origin _(just in case you didn't know, cause I didn't)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! I know that this chapter took a while, but it is much longer than I typically make them. Please comment on your thoughts on the chapter.


End file.
